Florissant, Missouri
See also: Florissant Fossil Beds National Monument and Florissant, Colorado. |established_title = Founded |established_date = 1767 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 30.3 |area_land_km2 = 29.4 |area_water_km2 = 0.8 |area_total_sq_mi = 11.7 |area_land_sq_mi = 11.4 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.3 |population_as_of = 2000 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 50497 |population_density_km2 = 1715.2 |population_density_sq_mi = 4442.4 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 175 |elevation_ft = 574 |latd = 38 |latm = 47 |lats = 52 |latNS = N |longd = 90 |longm = 19 |longs = 32 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 63031, 63032, 63033, 63034 |area_code = 314 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 29-24778 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0756063 |website = http://www.florissantmo.com/ |footnotes = }} '''Florissant' is a second-ring suburb of St. Louis, located in northern St. Louis County, Missouri, United States. The city has a total population of 51,387.United States Census Estimates 2006 History The exact date the first settlers went to the Valley of Florissant is unknown, but it is one of the oldest settlements in the state of Missouri. Some historians believe it was settled about the same time as St. Louis. The first civil government was formed in 1786 by Francois Dunegant dit Borosier who served as the civil and military commandant. Spanish archives in Havana reveal there were 40 people and seven plantations in Florissant at the time of the 1787 census. The village, called "Fleurissant," or "Blooming" in English, by its French settlers and "St. Ferdinand" by its Spanish rulers, was a typical French village with its commons and common fields.Old St. Ferdinand Shrine, Official Site Originally a separate town, and now an inner suburb of St. Louis, the community was centered on (and frequently called after) the parish of St. Ferdinand. As late as 1889, the town was predominantly French-speaking (while the southern portion of the metropolis was populated by German-speakers).St. Louis Post-Dispatch, January 27, 1889; cited in Missouri Historical Review, April 1957, p. 330 Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 50,497 people, 20,399 households, and 13,687 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,442.4 people per square mile (1,714.8/km²). There were 21,027 housing units at an average density of 1,849.8 per square mile (714.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 86.66% White, 10.51% African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.61% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.52% from other races, and 1.48% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.49% of the population. There were 20,399 households out of which 30.7% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 49.8% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.9% were non-families. 28.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.3% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.01. In the city, the population was spread out with 24.7% under the age of 18, 8.2% from 18 to 24, 29.9% from 25 to 44, 20.0% from 45 to 64, and 17.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 89.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 84.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $44,462, and the median income for a family was $52,195. Males had a median income of $37,434 versus $27,247 for females. The per capita income for the city was $20,622. About 2.7% of families and 4.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.5% of those under age 18 and 3.7% of those age 65 or over. Education Public Florissant is home to the Hazelwood and Ferguson-Florissant public school districts. McCluer North High School and McCluer High School of the Ferguson-Florissant School District, and North Technical High School are high schools found within Florissant. Hazelwood Central is the only High School in Florissant belonging to the Hazelwood School District Hazelwood Northwest Middle School and several elementary schools are within the limits. Private North County Christian School is a preschool through grade 12 Christian school that is theologically associated with the Church of the Nazarene. Several kindergarten through 8th grade parochial schools reside in Florissant. These include Sacred Heart, St. Angela Merici, St. Ferdinand, St. Rose Philippine Duchesne, and Saint Norbert. Higher education Florissant is home to two theological colleges, an extension campus, and barber college. Saint Louis Christian College is a private four year undergraduate institution that is theologically and ecclesiastically associated with the Christian Churches and Churches of Christ. The Gateway College of Evangelism is located at the former St. Stanislaus Jesuit monastery and is theologically associated with the United Pentecostal Church International. Lindenwood University has its offsite North County Campus located in the former Our Lady of Fatima School. Missouri School of Barbering and Hairstyling-St Louis is also located in Florissant. Florissant Valley Community College and University of Missouri-St. Louis are located in close proximity to the city. Public libraries St. Louis County Library operates the Florissant Valley Branch in Florissant."Florissant Valley Branch." St. Louis County Library. Retrieved on August 18, 2009."Florissant city, Missouri." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on August 18, 2009. Notable residents *Chingy - Musician singer *Bob Christian - NFL running back *Pierre-Jean De Smet - Catholic priest and missionary *Rose Philippine Duchesne - Catholic nun and missionary declared a Saint in 1988 *James J. Eagan - Former Mayor (19??-2000) *Shandi Finnessey - Miss USA 2004, co-host of Lingo and PlayMania *Robert G. Lowery - Former Mayor (2000-2011) *Kathleen Madigan - Comedian *Forrest Whaley - Popular YouTuber *Cedric the Entertainer - Comedian *Kyle McClellan - Major League Baseball player *Al Nipper - Former Major League Baseball player *"Cowboy" Bob Orton Jr - WWE Hall of Fame *Randy Orton - WWE wrestler *Neil Rackers - NFL football player *Kerry Robinson - Former Major League Baseball player *Kimora Lee Simmons - Retired supermodel, the head of design for Baby Phat, and occasional actress *Mike Sorber - Major League Soccer player *Tom Schneider - Mayor (2011-) *Dick Weber - Hall of Fame bowler *Pete Weber - Hall of Fame bowler *Bobby Rhine - Major League Soccer player *Perry Van der Beck - North American Soccer League, Major Indoor Soccer League, National Professional Soccer League player and coach and a former U.S. Soccer Athlete of the Year *Ira Vandever - Football quarterback for Stuttgart Scorpions in the German Football League References External links *Official Site of the City of Florissant *Historic Florissant → Category:Cities in Missouri Category:Cities in St. Louis County, Missouri Category:Communities on U.S. Route 66 Category:Established in 1786